clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cammiii1
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Cammiii1! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact Awesome335, Sdgsgfs, Penguin-Pal, ShrimpPin, Happy65, Mixer2301, Dps04 and Apj26 Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 17:14, May 21, 2012 Message from Picture Department Message from Picture Department Message from Picture Department YOU CUSSED ON CHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! bye --Randomperson12345 (talk) 20:03, September 28, 2012 (UTC)randomperson12345 Free items for all! cammiii you cussed on chat so feel bad and nice icon Cam why have you used your spare account (gariwald) to vandalize? yeah... I'm reporting that Hi! I finished your picture. Like it? Waddle on! Starpuffle00 Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior Re:Stamp Awesome! I can't believe you met 1joshuarules - of course, I've met him too. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 19:20, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:OMG 1. Thank you. 2. Indeed it was. And also, what do you mean by 'Which is real? 1 or 2?' -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 15:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:OMG Oh. It was actually a custom of mine, to illustrate what was happening in my new story. -- 1joshuarules, the penguin. You can contact me here. 19:14, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:21, April 21, 2014 (UTC) rpa GO ON RPA OR UR FIRED! User:Kanpo1 15:47, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Re:Mane 6 Well, here is my OC: her name is Bleeding Skull(kinda creepy for a MLP OC, huh? XD). She has a white skull with black eyes for a cutie mark. TheRainbowDash2106 (talk) 09:11, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Mane 6 sure! I'd like to be the element of loyalty! (in fact, loyalty is my favorite element of harmony!) well, this is a pic of her Cutie Mark: TheRainbowDash2106 (talk) 00:10, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Here DjCadence ThePenguin (talk) 16:09, October 8, 2014 (UTC)DjCadence ThePenguin Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:39, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:38, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:10, December 25, 2016 (UTC) TopCam Wikidark2 (talk) 15:25, April 7, 2017 (UTC)4/8/2017 KRABBY PATTY FORMULA Message here. Battle Classical (talk) 15:11, June 14, 2017 (UTC) Could you tell me where is the formula? Plankton is finding it. Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:03, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:52, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:55, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 17:55, December 21, 2019 (UTC)